Tongue Tied
by Lace Lullaby
Summary: One-Shot song fic. Elliot has the squad room to himself, or so he thinks


**Disclaimer: Yeah, not mine. Not yours either, unless you are Dick Wolf or Neal Bear, then this could get really awkward and interesting. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! Lol**

**Well the song isn't mine either, it's just a very beautiful song by Faber Drive called Tongue Tied**

**One-shot :)**

Elliot's POV

I looked around the squad room to make sure that no one was around. I didn't need them to know the one song that I like that my kids listen too. I pulled up Youtube and started to type in the song.

"Tongue Tied, by Faber Drive?" I clicked on one and it started playing

_Bright cold silver moon_

_Tonight alone in my room_

_You were here just yesterday_

I sighed and closed my eyes letting the lyrics embrace me.

_Slight turn of the head_

_Eyes down when you said_

_I guess I need my life to change_

_Seems like some things just aren't the same_

_What could I say?_

This song just said so many things about me, and about some of the decisions I made, mainly the stupid ones.

_I need a little more luck than a little bit_

'_Cause every time I get stuck the words won't fit_

_And every time that I try, I get tongue tied_

_I need a little good luck to get me by _

_I need a little more help than a little bit_

_Like the perfect one word no ones heard yet_

_And every time that I try I get tongue tied_

_I need a little good luck to pass me by this time_

I really honestly did need that perfect one word, because no word that I have heard, describes how utterly perfect and amazing and divinely beautiful she is, or just home much she doesn't know that I love her. Her image starts conforming in my mind, he nicely tanned skin, her brown hair framing her face, with her big chocolate eyes that sink me in and captivate me. Her perfectly plum lips that are just so kissable, yet to my dismay out of bounds.

_I stare up at the stares_

_I wonder just where you are_

_You feel a million miles away_

_(I wonder just where you are)_

I hear then her entrancing voice singing this unbelievably beautiful song.

_**Was it something I said?**_

_**Or something I never did?**_

_(Was it something I did?)_

_**Or was I always in the way?**_

_(Was it something I did?)_

_**Could someone tell me what to say?**_

_**To just make you stay**_

I opened my eyes to see my beautiful creature, the one of my thousand dreams sitting on my desk, staring at me, her lips moving with the lyrics of the song.

_**I need a little more luck than a little bit**_

'_**Cause every time I get stuck the words won't fit**_

_**And every time that I try I get tongue tied**_

_**I need a little good luck to get me by**_

By then I decided to join my beautiful creature in chorus

_**I need a little more help than a little bit**_

_**Like the perfect one word no ones heard yet**_

'_**Cause every time that I try I get tongue tied**_

_**I need a little good luck to pass me by this time**_

We smiled at each other and I stood up and walked close to her, after the chorus I pressed a finger to her lips "shh" I muttered

_I know it feels like the end_

_Don't wanna be here again_

_And we could help each other off the ground_

_So we never fall down, again_

_And what it takes I don't care_

_We're gonna make it I swear_

_And we could help each other off the ground _

_So we never fall down again_

_Again_

Olivia looked at me confused as to why I was singing that part, or maybe it was the finger over her lips. But after the verse I pulled it away and we both remained silent letting the chorus play through.

_I need a little more luck than a little bit_

'_Cause every time I get stuck the words won't fit_

_And every time that I try, I get tongue tied_

_I need a little good luck to get me by _

_I need a little more help than a little bit_

_Like the perfect one word no ones heard yet_

_And every time that I try I get tongue tied_

_I need a little good luck to pass me by this time_

_I know it feels like the end_

_Don't wanna be here again_

_And we could help each other off the ground_

_So we never fall down, again_

_And what it takes I don't care_

_We're gonna make it I swear_

_And we could help each other off the ground _

_So we never fall down again_

"El," her voice was soft, and her eyes questioning, "What are you saying?"

"Livvie," my hands brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face, "what I'm saying is I love you, and I'll always be there for you."

"I love you too El, but this is wrong, I mean we could lose our jobs." She looked down defeated.

""We'll get through this Liv," I gave her a small reassuring kiss, "we always do." I then wrapped her in my arms kissing the top of her head and making a mental note to than Maureen and Kathleen for insisting to play that song over and over again.


End file.
